


In The Library

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [338]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	In The Library

They’re in a public area. A fucking library for crying out loud.

And right now, Sam has Dean in the back, somewhere in the nonfiction section, where it’s deserted at the moment, but someone could walk in on them at any moment.

“Sammy…gonna…g-gonna…oh jesus fuck…..”

“What Dean?” Sam growls. “Someone’s gonna find us? What if they do? What are you gonna do? Would you come, knowing someone was watching? Would you?”

“Sam….” Dean whimpers, biting down on his arm to keep from screaming.

“You would.” Sam accuses, with a grin. “You would fucking come.”

Dean groans, burying his head in him arms as Sam pounds behind.

“I’m gonna come and fill this ass. And you’re gonna come on the fucking table, and then you’re gonna lick it up.” Sam says. “And we’re going to walk out of here, like nothing ever happened.”

Dean moans softly, thinking about trying to keep Sam’s come from leaking out, and he knows that pre-come in leaking out of his cock onto the table.


End file.
